


Man needs a Woman

by Kmfootee



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Douglas Booth!Nikki Sixx, Drag, I watched Douglas Booth play Boy George and he looks so pretty, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mick has a soft side for Nikki, Tommy is a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmfootee/pseuds/Kmfootee
Summary: Tommy is bored, and when he's bored that normally means nothing good.





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was bored. They just finished another week of back to back performances and were out of coke. God he needed to do something, anything to keep his mind off of missing the buzz. But what? Vince was passed out on the couch, his partner in crime Nikki was working on a new song in the back and Mick was guarding his vodka with his life. If Tommy even glanced his way, Mick would glare at him. 

Mick…. Fucking Mick… Tommy loved him, but man, did he have a stick up his ass. He needed to let loose. Maybe if he found the perfect girl to really open himself up. But Tommy never really saw Mick with a woman, like how the rest of the band is with women. At parties, he stayed away from them, acted as if he wasn’t in the band if they asked, and would mostly be found drinking and around Nikki. 

That’s when the best sober idea popped into Tommy’s head. He had the perfect prank, but just needed the help of his other members. Especially Nikki’s. Tommy strut to the couch, kicking at Vince. 

“What the hell?” Vince woke in a burst, slapping at Tommy’s legs. 

“Come here!” Tommy smiled, pulling Vince up and in the direction of Nikki.

“Tommy I want you to know, you just ruined the best nap of my life.” Vince growled, “So you either better have coke or a hot chick waiting for me.” 

“I have something much better, dude.”

Vince rolled his eyes, mouping behind Tommy due to being awaken from his dream orgy. When they made it to Nikki, Vince finally recognized the smile on Tommy’s face. Someone was about to not have a good day. 

Nikki looked up when Tommy sat in front of him, raising an eyebrow. “Tommy, I’m not going to help you steal Mick’s vodka.” 

Tommy’s smile wavered for a second, “That’s not why I’m here. Listen, Mick’s been a real pain lately and what’s a better way of loosening up our friend than a good ol’ prank!”

“I don’t know, man. Last time we pranked him, he almost set my hair on fire and broke your drumsticks.” Tommy winced at the reminder of his precious sticks being broken right in front of him. Though Mick playing with a lighter as Vince was hair spraying his hair was pretty funny. 

“Okay, but this time we’re going to use our secret weapon to keep us safe.” 

“And what exactly is that.” Vince asked, not even paying attention anymore, but looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Nikki.” Tommy smiled widely.

“What?” Nikki looks up from is paper again, putting his pen down.

“Oh come on! You’re like Mick’s best friend. You’re the only one he doesn’t want to kill and insult every day.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, Tommy has a point.” Vince interrupted. “Think about it, he’s never done anything to you after we do something stupid. Remember when we set his room on fire? He replaced my coke with sugar, and cut Tommy’s hair. And what did he do to you? Nothing.” 

“That doesn’t prove-”

“OR the time where we replaced his vodka with vinegar. I got my favorite white pants dyed pink and Tommy got food poisoning on ‘accident.’ Once again, nothing happened to you.”

“Oh come on-.”

“I’ve got one! That time we-!”

“Okay! Okay! I get it!” Nikki rubbed his face. “So what exactly are you planning? 

“We bring a woman in his life.”

Silence.

Then Vince snorted, banging his fist on the table and even Nikki giggled a bit. 

“Tommy, come on. We’ve never even seen Mick with a chick, so how are we supposed to ‘bring a woman into his life’.” Vince finally spat out when he was done laughing. 

“Also, how is that even a prank?” 

“Oh trust me, I got the best idea.” 

“And that is?”

“You, Nikki!” 

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m confused.” Vince raised an eyebrow as well.

“Do I really have to spell this out.” The two blank looks told him yes. “Nikki and Mick are close. Nikki knows how to talk to Mick.”

“So Nikki’s going to teach a girl how to talk to Mick?”

“No, Vince. That’s stupid. Nikki is the girl!” Tommy smiled like he just solved every problem in the world with the best ideas ever. 

“What no!” 

“That’s brilliant!” 

Nikki snapped his head around to Vince, wide eyed. “What?!”

“C’mon! It’s a fantastic idea! Think of it, you get him all riled up and then, BAM! He finds out it’s you and he’ll be so disgusted man!” Tommy could already picture Mick’s face now. Eyebrows that were almost married to each other because of how they were always knotted together, up in surprise and eyes wide with his mouth partly opened in shock. It was almost hard to picture it because it was an emotion none of them had really seen from the man. 

“That sounds ridiculous. Mick would never fall for that, besides I could never pass as a chick.” Nikki huffed going back to his song.

“Actually… You could pull it off easily.” Vince rubbed the back of his neck, turning it a little to hide his smile when Nikki looked at him. “I mean, dude, no offence, but add a little makeup, style your hair a bit and hide this-” Vince flicked his Adams apple softly, “And you’d be a woman.”

Nikki still didn’t look that all convinced. 

“Please, Nikki!” Tommy gripped at the man’s arm, “I’ll do anything if you just do this for me.” 

“No.”

“I’ll get you some coke, the best kind by…” Tommy stopped to think when he would be able to get his hands on some good shit when Vince came in.

“Tomorrow.” 

Tommy snapped his head around, shaking his head no. Vince grabbed Tommy’s head, and mouthing ‘go with it.’ Tommy understood and shook his head, “Yeah, tomorrow.” 

Nikki frowned. He could really use some coke in his system… But he really didn’t feel like doing this. Mick wouldn’t fall for it at all. He was sure of it. 

“Fine…” 

Tommy jumped in place “Hell yeah!” Vince clapped his back with a mischievous smile. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************

“Mick, we’re having a party tonight!” Tommy yelled at the man, walking over to him. “Vince and Nikki already went to pick up some drinks, which means we're in charge of getting some stuff and food.”

Mick only starred, he didn’t like the smile on the boy. “Whatever, Drummer.” He took a sip out of his vodka bottle, falling back in the plushy chair. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Tommy slapped his shoulder, only to be ignored. “Why aren’t you getting up?” 

“I’m not going.” 

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.” He got up, vodka bottle empty. "I'm going to go to the bar down town. I don't want to be here for this." 

Shit, Tommy thought. Nikki was already getting ready with Vince at Tommy's house, his sister helping with all the girl aspects. She was the only one Nikki trusted with his appearance and not telling anyone about this. Not to mention, Tommy could only think about what Nikki would do to him if he didn’t get Mick there. 

Tommy had to think fast. Of course, what could get 

“Uh, fine whatever. Guess we'll just wait for Nikki to come home so you can tell him to cancel the party since he wanted the whole band to be there. He’ll be disappointed, he was really excited about tonight.”

Tommy crossed his fingers behind his back, watching Mick grumble for a second before rolling his eyes. “Fine, let’s go ya stupid fucking teenager.”

Tommy had Mick drive across the whole town picking up random things from 25 toilet paper rolls to 30 lemons. They also grabbed a bunch of snack food. Unfortunately they couldn’t find any dealers tonight, so Tommy hoped some others would bring some sort of drugs for tonight.

When they arrived, the apartment was almost full of people, some loitering around outside. Tommy quickly ran up the stairs with most of the food while Mick took his sweet time as usual pushing pass everyone with the rest of the shit. 

When he got inside, Tommy just threw what was in his hands on the counter, the party goers rushing over needing something to eat. Tommy left the hyenas to the corpse to go find Vince and Nikki before Mick made it inside. He found Vince in no time talking to a hot blonde chick, whose top was barely holding on to her chest. 

“Vince, man! Where’s Nikki?” 

Vince grinned, pointing towards the bedroom. Tommy slapped his back, giving a thumbs up before heading to the room. He knocked before entering, to find Nikki sitting on Mick’s bed. 

“Oh yeah, this is perfect.” 

******  
Mick wasn’t a party person, he just wanted to try to get to his room with his vodka and lye down, drowning in his thoughts. After stealing a bottle from the counter away from some idiot kids, he headed out towards his bedrooms. Nikki wasn’t anywhere to be seen and Mick wasn’t going to search for him to show that he was there. 

But what Mick didn’t expect was a chick in his room just sitting there with her head in one hand. Her fishnet legs crossed and her other hand playing with the zipper on her knee high leather boots. When she finally noticed someone else was in the room, her head snapped up to hid direction. Her red plump lips a gap and shapely eyebrows shot up. There was something familiar about her delicate nose, sweet lips, and that killer jawline. She flicked a bit of her black curls over her shoulder, biting her lip. 

“Hi.” She said so lightly, hand playing with a jewel hanging from her choker. Mick didn’t know if he heard her, she was speaking so quietly as if trying to hide something.

Mick plopped down on the bed, ignoring her. Usually chicks would go away when he did that. She didn’t. Instead she moved from playing with the jewel to a piece of string sticking up from her sleeve. 

“I, uh, like your hat.” Once again, Mick had to strain to hear her voice. There was something about it… 

He grunted and took a swing from the bottle. Her eyes stayed on the wall not bothering to look at him. Most groupies they had never bothered with him. When they hit on him they could never look him in the eyes. Mick knew what they were, what they did. He didn’t care for it. 

Finally she turned her body towards him, looking directly into his eyes as if reading his mind. “How long have you been playing?” 

He blinked. “Long time.” Another swing. He cracked his neck to the side, over this situation. That’s when he noticed the closet blinds open a bit. Weird… Mick never opened those things. He looked back at the girl as she just nodded, pursing her lips. That’s when something clicks in Mick’s head. 

She opened her mouth to say something else but Mick beat her to the punch, “What’s your name?”

“Uh… Nicole…?” It was almost like she was questioning if that was her actual name. 

He nodded pushing himself up, “Nice name.” 

“Thank-.” Before she could finish, Mick pushes her down and kisses her. There’s a loud thunk from in the closet and Nicole’s eyes are wide open. He pulls off of her and smirks. 

“Get out of the damn closet, Drummer.” Mick shouts, still on top of Nicole who is just staring at him like a deer in headlights. 

Just as Mick thought, Tommy came stumbling out. Meeting neither person's’ eyes on the bed. Mick reached for a book on the nightstand, throwing it right at the drummers head. “Ow man!”

“Get out.” 

Tommy quickly gave Nicole a sympathetic, mouthing sorry before darting out scared for his life. 

When Nicole tried to get, she was gently pushed back down by Mick, “Where do you think you’re going, Nikki?” 

Mick didn’t think it was possible for those sweet eyes to grow even larger. “How did you know.” 

“You have pretty distinctive features. Anyone who didn’t know you well enough probably wouldn’t have guessed.” Mick huffs. 

“Oh… I told them it wouldn’t work. I can’t pull off being a chick.” 

Mick raised any eyebrow. “ I didn’t say that.” 

“What?”

“I never said you didn’t look like a chick. To be honest, you look pretty good. Vince would try to have his way with you if he didn’t know.” 

Nikki pouted, turning away from Mick’s heavy stare. “Can I just go? I’m already embarrassed enough.” 

Mick was about to let him out from under him when he heard mumbling outside the door. He may be old, but Mick had perfect hearing. And he could hear Vince right outside with Tommy. He smirked when he heard the door knob turn and quickly grabbed Nikki’s thigh lifting it up against him and took Nikki’s mouth to his own once again. 

“What the fuck!” Vince shouted, “Dude!” Mick quickly grabbed his bottle of vodka and chunked it at the boys in the doorway, shattering near them as they closed the door again. 

“Now,” Mick turned his attention to a breathless Nikki, “How should I punish you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cannot believe all the amazing comments I got on that first chapter! Thank you guys so much! This is my first time writing smut, so hopefully it's okay... Enjoy! Mick is probably super OOC, still working on how to write him.

Mick’s hands ran down Nikki’s sides stopping at his thighs, gripping them tight. “I’ve decided what to do.”

“Mick.” Nikki placed his hands on Mick’s chest. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to fuck you like a groupie.” Mick whispered in his ear, hands gripping tighter on his thighs, nails digging through the material and piercing the skin. “You’re such a beautiful girl. So pretty.” His hands slipped further up, taking the leather material of the skirt up. 

To be honest, Mick half expected Nikki to knock him of him. Most men would probably start swinging when called a girl. But not Nikki. His pupils dilated, teeth dug into his lips and hands bunching up Mick’s shirt. 

Mick’s hands slid under him, giving his ass a squeeze causing Nikki to moan in effect. God that sounded so good Mick. He was in sweet bliss and then died and went to heaven when he looked down to what was revealed underneath the skirt. A red thong. 

“You have no idea how hard you make me.” Mick moaned thrusting his erection onto Nikki’s thighs. 

Mick sat up, gathering Nikki’s wrists into his hands and pulling the younger man into his lap. Nikki wrapped his boot clad legs around the man’s waist. Mick runs his hands through Nikki’s hair, brushing through the curls. He preferred the straight hair if he’s being honest. He then drags his hands over those amazing cheekbones, his thumb brushing against those sweet plump lips. God those lips did something else to Mick, especially when they would do that little half smile. It did things to him that no woman could ever achieve. 

Mick began to nibble at Nikki’s ear, “It’s only cause of the drag isn’t it?” Nikki whispered, a cross between a moan and a hint of sorrow.  
Mick pulls back looking Nikki in the eyes, “No.” He leaned forward kissing Nikki softly, then trailing his kiss down. “You’ve always been so beautiful.” He bit down on the choker and pulled, snapping the thing off. Nikki let out a heavy breath which turned into a moan, wiggling in Mick’s lap. “Ever since I met you.” He mouthed Nikki’s adams apple as it moved from Nikki gulping. 

“Mick...” Nikki gripped his hair pulling him away from his throat. 

“Yes baby,” he just strokes Nikki’s thighs encouragingly, rubbing his fingers over the now torn up fishnets.

“Fuck me.” He begs, grinding down onto Mick’s hard on. 

“Not yet.” Mick smirks, “You gotta earn it like every other groupie.” He takes Nikki’s hand and presses it up against his erection. 

Nikki fumbles with Mick’s belt before shoving his hands inside of the other man’s pants. Mick moans leaning back against the headboard as Nikki began slowly rubbing the older one’s erection. Nikki eventually slides down Mick’s body having pulled Mick’s hard on fully out of his boxers and pants. Nikki gives him a tentative lick causing Mick to let out a groan throwing his head back. A hot mouth covers his erection completely, and Mick grips on to long black locks. Mick imagines anyone else would have started complaining, but Nikki seemed to get more excited by the grip. 

“Oh Christ,” Mick moans when Nikki manages to get his cock down his throat. “Just like that.” 

Mick marvels at how incredible Nikki looks, but it wasn’t the skirt or the thong he was thinking about. No, it was how good Nikki looked sucking cock, and he’ll probably look even better on his back getting fucked by him.. With that thought and the sensation of Nikki working his lips and tongue on his cock, Mick feels like he’ll cum any second. 

“Not gonna last much longer, sweetheart,” Mick moans, feeling like his eyes are going to roll into the back of him neck. Nikki releases Mick’s cock from his mouth with a pop, looking up at the older man with pleading eyes. Mick knew what her wanted, “So how should I fuck you?” Mick pulls him up back onto his lap. “Maybe doggy style like all your other whores?” Mick whispers in his ear, hands wandering down the younger’s back. Nikki whimpers, holding on tight. “How about on your back?” His hands finally reach their destination under the skirt and pinching at the sensitive skin. 

“Lap.” Nikki moaned out, once again starting a grinding rhythm against Mick’s thighs. 

“What was that?”

Nikki leaned into Mick’s face, lips brushing up against lips. “I want to ride you.” It was barely above a whisper, yet it felt so loud in Mick’s ears.  
It took everything for Mick not to burst right at that moment, “Yes.” Mick captured Nikki’s lips in his, using his hands to force of the fishnets down Nikki’s thighs and bunching the skirt up. Once he had the thong pushed to the side, Mick reached for his bedside opening up the drawer, without looking Mick let his hands romage through the drawer before grabbing a bottle that he was sure was lube.

He makes quick work of popping it open and pouring some in his hands. He breaks away from the kiss wanting to see the young man’s expression, trailing his hands down to Nikki’s ass, the first finger probing at his hole. He works one finger into Nikki’s entrance gently. The younger man tenses at the intrusion before relaxing as Mick opens him up.

“More,” Nikki moaned, grinding against the lone finger. 

“Ask it nicely, like a good girl.” Mick mouths Nikki’s jawline, taking in every movement. 

“Please, oh god, please more.” 

Mick smirked, and began working a second finger into him; watching the man in his lap shiver. Once again, Nikki leans forward and presses their lips together, rocking back against Micks fingers as they stretch him open. Nikki was losing it Mick’s lap, moaning and grinding. God Mick needed to bury himself inside of him now. As he added a third finger, Nikki held onto his shirt moaning. Everything around them seemed to drown out, Tommy’s yelling from the party was now just a far away echo in the Grand Canyon. 

Mick is only focused on all of Nikki. The way his hips move on his fingers, practically spreading himself out at this point. The way his nose brushes against Mick’s lips coming together every now and then. The way his hands grip Nikki’s shoulders almost as if he lets go it will all be over. But the way Nikki’s moans against his skin whenever he hits that sweet spot really gets Mick going. 

Mick let’s his other hand grip onto Nikki’s face making him look at him. Nikki’s lipstick was almost gone and smeared across his face. His eyeliner smudged a mascara as well. Honestly he looked like he did after every concert, the only difference was the outfit.

“Tell me what you want.” Mick’s grip soften into a pet against his cheek. 

“I need you inside me.” Nikki’s pupils were completely blown wide, only a thin rim of hazel encircling them. “Wanna ride you.”

Mick would have cum right there from that voice if he didn’t have so much self control. He slides his fingers out, quickly slickening up his cock. Afterwards he lifts Nikki up, and guide Nikki’s entrance to his erection. Nikki sinks down onto the older man’s cock slowly, and Mick breathes in sharply at Nikki’s tight heat consuming him. When Nikki’s completely impaled, their eyes meet, and Mick is once again struck by how beautiful the younger man is. While waiting for Nikki to get comfortable his traces Nikki’s jawline with his lips, nibbling at the sharp edge. 

The younger man uses Mick’s shoulders to slowly lift himself until just the tip of Mick’s cock is inside him, before letting himself ease down again, letting out a low moan. Mick’s hands tighten at Nikki’s waist. 

“Mick,” Nikki moans out, picking up his pace. His back bends, head flying back with eyes completely blown open. Mick thrusts begin to match with Nikki’s, becoming one. The little whimpers from Nikki bring Micki dangerously close to coming. The sight of Nikki being a dolled up mess and looking well fucked, black strands stuck to his sweaty cheeks is almost too much. 

Mick tighten his grip around Nikki before flipping them over and taking full control. Nikki wraps his arms around Mick’s neck, pulling them closer to each other. He takes hold of Nikki’s cock and strokes him in time with their movements. Nikki lets out a low moan and buries his face in Mick’s neck, biting down.

“You’re so perfect.” Mick growls, quickening his pace. “So perfect for me. Cum for me baby.”

Nikki shudders, moaning as he comes over Mick’s hand and stomachs chest heaving as he gasps for breath. He looks at Mick with wide eyes, as if he can’t quite believe what just happened. Mick half expects to be pushed off but Nikki just holds onto him as he pulls out to finish himself off. 

“Mick,” Nikki breathes out softly, “come inside me, please.”

That was all Mick needed, pressing his lips to Nikki’s, grinding into the younger man until he feels that familiar wave building in the pit of his belly and growing stronger and stronger. He comes biting down on Nikki’s plump bottom lip, one hand tugging his hair, the other gripping the material of his skirt. He can feel the fabric stretching in his palms. 

They stay pressed up into each other, bodies sticking together not moving. The sounds from the party finally coming back to them. Mick almost rolls his eyes are hearing Tommy and Vince shouting to the bands song, but instead he just buries his face into the crook of Nikki’s neck, breathing in deeply, hands scaling down his body the massage Nikki’s thighs. 

Nikki sighs, “As nice as this is, I really wanna take these boots off.” 

Mick huffs out a laugh, drawing out of Nikki, “Let me.” He takes one leg and begins unzipping the first boot, kissing at the revealed ankle through the fishnets once the boot is off. He does the same with the next boot. When he’s done, he goes back up to the younger man’s thighs, kissing his way down his smooth legs as he takes the fishnets off of him. 

Nikki closes his eyes and becomes overwhelmed with exhaustion, and Mick pulls his comforter over both of them lying flat on him back. Nikki turns curling up to his side, and Mick begins playing with his hair. Nikki’s eyes open a little, looking directly at Mick. 

“What?” Mick asks when Nikki kept staring at him. 

“You’re a softie.” Nikki smiled a little, kissing his cheek. 

Mick rolls his eye, bringing Nikki tighter into his side. “Don’t tell the teenager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so hope that wasn't painful! I tried really hard on this chapter!  
> I'm actually really enjoying this one! If you guys have any request feel free to visit my tumblr and send some: imjusthereforqueenso. Thank you so much for all the nice comments, lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a second part with pure smut. I'm completely new to fanfic writing, so it would be my first time writing smut so I don't know how well that would turn out. If you notice any gramatical and spelling errors, please feel free to tell me! I struggle with present and past tenses, I know that's most likely a big issue in here, I'm so sorry!


End file.
